


Promises

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Comforting Billy Hargrove, Depression, Hidden Powers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medication, Nightmares, PTSD, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, should i continue with this or no?, the kids are in their mid teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: People always assumed that Steve Harrington had a perfect life with a big house and rich parents. Everything they thought they knew about him was wrong





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I thought up, I won't be giving anything about the story away.

Steve turned to his alarm clock when it went off. He groaned and turned the annoying beeping off. He took the orange bottle from the nightstand and put two pills in the pocket of the jacket he would be wearing. 

He sighed and got up from the bed, another sleepless night. He went to shower and style his hair like he did every morning. This day was a little different. He could feel the thought heavy on his heart and he fought not to cry.

_Stevie, promise me you won't change_  
_I promise_

Though it was Saturday, he had to get up and drive Dustin to the mall to hang out with the others. He promised, Steve Harrington never breaks a promise.

_Stevie, promise you'll never forget me_  
_I promise_

When Steve looked in the rearview mirror he knew he looked like shit. He started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards Dustin's house. It was no doubt that Dustin was like a little brother to Steve.

“You look like shit, are you okay?” Dustin asked as he got into Steve's car. Steve shrugged, he felt like his life was complete crap so no, he wasn't okay. Not that he would tell Dustin that.

_Stevie, promise me you'll be kind_  
_I promise_

“Yeah, just had trouble sleeping last night,” Steve said truthfully. Last night, the night before that and the night before that... most of his life. Dustin just nodded, not believing him but dropping the subject until something caught his eye.

“Steve? What's that?” Dustin inquired, pointing at a long white line on his arm. Steve's sleeve must've ridden up.

“That happened when I got the living daylights kicked out of me by Billy,” Steve lied. Dustin gave him a look, knowing he was lying. 

“No, it isn't. It looks like it's years old and-” Steve had had enough.

_Stevie, promise me you won't get angry at your friends_  
_I promise_

“Please just drop it!” Steve suddenly pleaded, immediately quieting Dustin. Steve immediately felt guilty. “I'm sorry.”

They stayed silent up until they arrived at the mall. 

“I'll see you inside in a few minutes, I just need to park the car,” Steve told Dustin who nodded and left. He did so and parked the car then walked inside the building to find the kids. Everything reminded him of it.

_Stevie, promise me you'll be happy_  
_I..._

Steve found the kids after some searching. El was looking at stuffed animals with a strange look on her face. The group of kids turned when they heard footsteps and saw Steve.

“Steve... are you sure you're okay?” Dustin asked, all of the kids looked concerned for him. Steve plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah, I'm great, just a little tired,” Steve said.

_Stevie, promise me you won't lie to your friends_  
_I..._

After a while of wandering with the kids who wanted to look in every store, Steve needed to take his medication.

“I'll be right back,” Steve told them and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He swallowed down the pills with some water.

_Stevie, promise me that even though I'll be gone, you won't hurt yourself_  
_I... can't_


	2. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve snaps at basketball practice

May 7th, 1974, 10 years ago today. That was when it happened. Steve was 8 when he was in a car accident with his family. His parents and someone special to him were killed. Steve always felt guilty about it.

Monday rolled around and Steve still had had little sleep. He picked up Dustin and drove him to school, they sat in awkward silence. Ever since Saturday, it had been awkward between them, Dustin knew that Steve was lying through his teeth.

He headed to his own school shortly after. Most of his classes zipped by while he was trying to forget what day it was. He managed to keep his composure throughout the day... until basketball practice. His day went even further into hell in one second, and it was all because of Billy Hargrove.

“I've told you a million times to plant your feet,” Billy growled at Steve after he knocked him to the ground. “Didn't your mommy and daddy ever tell you to listen to instructions? Or are they too busy to even look at you.”

Steve was at his breaking point, when Billy mentioned his parents, he snapped. He stood up and grabbed the Billy's throat, driving him back against the wall. Steve stuck his face in Billy's space, his eyes were gleaming with fury and a deadly smile was plastered on his face. Billy was struggling to detach Steve's hand from his airway.

“Joke's on you, my parents are dead,” Steve hissed into Billy's ear. It was at that moment that Steve was dragged off Billy and he saw something in his previous tormentor's eyes that caught his attention. It was guilt.

Nobody cared to notice when Lucy and Mark Harrington were killed in a car wreck. Steve was barely noticed by anyone, not including hospital staff. He had woken a week after the accident without a family and hadn't even known about their deaths until weeks later. To be honest, most people probably didn't care that they died and left an 8 year old behind.

He was forced to take care of himself from then on. His parents' large bank account automatically paid for the house and he had a credit card for groceries. He lied when parent teacher conferences came up, saying that his parents weren't in town. In a way, he wasn't lying.

Steve was still seeing red after he had been dragged away from Billy. The coach approached him with a stern look on his face.

“Harrington, go cool off, you're done today. You can come back to practices when you learn to control yourself,” The coach told him. Steve immediately headed towards the showers. He stood under the scalding hot water, still fully dressed in his basketball gear. He sunk to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Steve closed his eyes and memories of the accident took hold of him. He started to panic, breathing heavily and quickly. His head started to swim as he struggled to get in more air.

He dragged his soaked body over to his locker, pulling out his emergency medication. He took out 3 small pills this time, downing them dry. It wasn't working fast enough. Steve grabbed his razor and broke it, taking one of the blades and placing it on his wrist.

“Harrington?” Steve's head whipped around to see Billy standing in the entrance. Steve glared at him, not moving a muscle.

“What the hell do you want? How long have you been standing there?” Steve snarled, retracting the blade. Billy looked scared for once in his life.

“Long enough, I wanted to say... I just... I'm sorry, okay?” Billy stammered. Steve nodded in acknowledgment. “Okay, now get out.”

Billy shook his head, taking a step towards Steve, who was still breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” Billy asked. His words held no malice, only concern. Steve was taken aback by his behavior. It was like the Billy that beat his face black and blue melted away to show some weird, caring version of him. “ What happened?”

“I can't stop thinking about it.” Steve's angry facade fell and was replaced by sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see your guesses as to the other person that died in the crash


	3. I'm Sorry That I Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spills a 10-year-old 'secret'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other person in the crash is revealed
> 
> Title and chapter are based off of NF's Let You Down

“What's wrong, can you tell me what's happening?” Billy asked, kneeling beside him, little did Steve know that Billy was all too familiar with anxiety attacks. He gently plucked the blade from Steve's hand.

“10 years ago my parents and little sister died in a car accident and no one cared,” Steve didn't know why he was spilling his thoughts out to his tormentor. He had finally let the big secret spill... his little sister was in the car with them. He saw Billy's eyebrows furrow.

_I'm sorry I told him everything_

“I'm so sorry about your parents. How old was your sister,” Billy asked, obviously thinking about his stepsister. Steve looked towards the floor

“I don't give a damn about what happened to my parents! They deserved it! I just don't know why my sister had to be taken too... Rylan was 6, would've been 16 in a month if she were still here. God, she was such a bright kid.” Steve broke off into sobbing. Billy was shocked and wasn't sure what to do. 

“Steve... what do you mean they deserved it?” Billy asked cautiously. Steve's sobbing quieted, and he looked up. He realized they were still on the soaking wet floor. He noticed that his meds were starting to work and he was starting to calm down, but he also had no filter.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't save you_

“No one cared that they died, I know I didn't. I've been taking care of myself since I was 8 goddamn years old. I miss Rylan so much, sometimes I can still hear her voice in my head. Sometimes I don't know how I got through those days, nobody cared. I was just some screw up who had a family that no one liked.” Steve said softly. Billy got up and turned off the shower that was still running. He then got a towel and wordlessly put it around Steve's soaked shoulders.

“Let's get you up,” Billy muttered, grabbing Steve's forearms and hauling him upright. He grabbed Steve's bag and dug his clothes out. He then guided him towards a stall. “Change.”

Steve followed Billy's orders and entered the stall, earning some much needed privacy. He couldn't stop thinking about Rylan. He made so many promises to her and he couldn't keep all of them.

_I'm sorry that I let you down._

When he finished changing and regained some composure, he stepped out to see Billy still standing there. Steve would've thought that Billy would've left or made fun of him by now. He just kept surprising Steve. 

Steve's legs wobbled and Billy slung the brunet's arm around his shoulders, supporting him.

“Steve, what did you take?” Billy asked, concerned. He had seen Steve take the light blue pill. 

“Valium, don' w'rry, it's pres-pers-presc- the doct'r ordered it,” Steve told him, starting to slur.

“Well, what do you say we get you home?” Billy asked, Steve nodded and the blond helped him out and into his camaro, making a mental note to drive Steve's car to the Harrington residence after.

_I'm sorry that I have to drug myself whenever I think of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a flashback


	4. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accident. Set 10 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has graphic descriptions of injuries. Prepare yourself.

8-year-old Steve got into the back seat of his father's car. His mother sat in the passenger seat and his sister was beside him. It was his birthday. His parents didn't remember... they never did. They were going to visit Steve and Rylan's Aunt Becky, at least she remembered his birthday.

His Aunt Becky invited them to her place every year on Steve's birthday, knowing that his parents wouldn't remember. But somehow, they always remembered Rylan's. He didn't hate his sister for it... it wasn't her fault, he would love her no matter what. 

Steve knew that his parents loved Rylan more, she was 'the gifted child'. To his parents, Steve was just a screwup, couldn't do a single thing right. Hell, his parents never even hugged him or told him that they loved him.

Steve sat in the back of the car, letting out silent tears. He had hoped that by some miracle they would remember his birthday, unfortunately, that wasn't the case. As they headed out onto the highway, his father looked at him through the rearview mirror.

“Why the hell are you crying, Steven?” His father asked, irritated. Steve couldn't help it, his eyes teared up more. At this point, his mother turned around to face him, her face was contorted in anger.

“For the love of god, Steven, you are 8 goddamn years old, stop crying like a little bitch and act your age!” His mother shouted at him, earning a soft sob from the child. Rylan looked at Steve sadly, she knew that their parents hated him... she just didn't know why.

“But it's my birthday,” Steve cried, starting to sob. His mother rolled her eyes and his father tightened his grip on the wheel.

“So? We clothe you, we feed you, we give you a warm place to live and we don't even get thanks for that! You won't be treated like you're special just because it's your birthday, so get over it!” His mother shouted again, this time making his sister start to cry. 

“Now look what you did!” His father snapped at him, pulling the car over. His mother hushed Rylan, attempting to comfort her. There was no traffic in sight. His father got out of the car and walked around, opening Steve's door. “Get your ass out here.”

Steve obeyed his father, getting out of the vehicle, looking down. He wasn't expecting the sting of his father's hand flying across his face. He grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the car.

“I don't want to hear another word from you!” His father hissed, then gave him one last hard shove. They got back into the vehicle. Steve stayed silent... until he saw the truck heading straight at them. His father hadn't noticed, he was too busy talking with Steve's mom.

“Dad there's-” his father's head snapped around to face him. Steve flinched when he saw the anger burning in his eyes.

“What did I just say!” Steve's father yelled, then, all that could be heard was the horrible crunching and scraping sound of metal caving in on itself. Steve's vision went black.

When Steve opened his eyes, all he could see was bloodstained grass and glass shards. He had been thrown from the car somehow. His body felt like it was on fire but he had one thing in his mind. He had to find his sister. He saw the heap of metal that was once his father's car, folded around a tree. He started to crawl towards it. The people that hit them were there too, calling 911.

When he reached it, he felt nauseous at what he saw inside. His father's head was resting where the window should have been, his arm was hanging out the shattered window. He had a gaping wound on it, his eyes were open and glazed over and there was a trail of blood leading down his chin. What horrified him the most, was the tree branch impaling his father's neck. 

He looked over to his mother and she was in even worse shape. He turned his head and threw up, the food he had eaten earlier burning his throat on the way back out. He looked in the back next, knowing his parents were dead. He hoped that his sister was okay.

“Rylan?” Steve cried out, his voice hoarse. He heard a small whimper from the back seat and somehow tore the mangled door open, revealing his sister, who had a large shard of glass in her stomach. “Oh, God!”

“Stevie?” Rylan asked, looking towards her brother with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Rylan was the angel child... he was the screwup. So why was Rylan dying?

“It's gonna be okay Ry,” Steve told her as if he was trying to reassure himself. She looked at him and shook her head with a small smile, the terror seemed to melt away and she seemed at peace with this. She knew she was dying, they both knew.

“Stevie, promise me that even though I'll be gone, you won't hurt yourself,” She told Steve. She always had been wise beyond her years.

“I...can't,” Steve sobbed at his baby sister started to choke on her own blood. He was there as she took her last breath. He could head ambulance sirens in the distance... but they were too late.

“I'm sorry, Ry... I'm so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think.


	5. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Aunt Aspen's name to Aunt Becky.  
> Let's see if you can figure out the dark secret of the Harringtons  
> This chapter is really dark, just a forewarning

Billy shook Steve out of his daze when they got to the Harrington residence. Steve looked at the other boy, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“How do you know where I live?” Steve asked Billy softly. Billy didn't answer, instead, he just hauled Steve out of his car and into Steve's house, snagging the keys from the doped up teen's pocket. Billy dragged him into what he assumed was the living room, dumping him on the couch.

“You good?” Billy asked, Steve frowned and shook his head. Billy raised an eyebrow.

“Told Dustin I would pick him and the kids up from AV. I promised them. I never break a promise.” Billy just stared at the rambling brunet. After a moment he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud sigh.

“I'll get the rugrats,” Billy told him reluctantly, Steve smiled slightly, eyes closed.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, just don't go awol while I'm gone. Do I have to put you in a straight jacket to stop you from doing anything stupid or will you behave yourself?” Billy asked.

“I will behave myself,” Steve lied. Billy let out a huff but walked out of the house and into his car. Before he left he rested his head on the wheel for a minute.

“How did I get myself roped into this shit?” Billy muttered to himself and turned over the engine. He drove to the school, questioning why he was picking up the annoying kids. For Steve, he was doing it for Steve. He was going to bring the kids to Steve's place to see if they could help him because Billy wasn't getting anywhere

He saw the kids standing outside the school when he pulled in. He parked in front of them, Max's eyes were wide with fear. He got out of the car and stared them down.

“Where's Steve? You killed him didn't you, and you came to kill us too! You-” 

“Steve's fine, just a little under the weather. He asked me to pick you up. Why? I don't have a clue.” Billy cut Dustin's accusations off.

“Steve's sick?” Mike asked. Billy nodded slightly, and opened his mouth, trying to tell them something that wouldn't give too much away.

“Something like that... I hate to say it but I need your help. You know him better than I do,” Billy told them. The kids nodded reluctantly and got in the car.

Back at the Harrington residence, Steve was watching his pill bottle intently, sipping a beer. He wasn't supposed to have alcohol with his meds... but that was kind of the point. He took a deep breath and downed the beer, then starting to down the pills, multiple at a time.

“I'm coming Rylan, it's been 10 years but I'm coming home,” Steve whispered as he felt the pills take hold, he quickly glanced at the note on the table that he had left for Billy... or whoever would find him.

He smiled slightly to himself. He, Steven Daniel Ives-Harrington, which was his birth name but he only went by Harrington, would be with Rylan Jane Ives-Harrington once again. He let out a laugh as his body fell limp on the couch. Was he supposed to feel this tired? He fell asleep without nightmares for the first time in 10 years.

“So.. Billy... what exactly did you mean by 'a little under the weather'? We noticed he was acting strange the other day but I didn't think anything was really wrong,” Lucas piped up after a while. Billy sighed, his expression wasn't angry.... it was sad. The kids were confused when they saw this.

“You didn't hear this from me... 10 years ago Steve was in a car accident with his family, some loved ones die. That's all I can really tell you right now, Steve can tell you the rest if or when he's ready,” Billy instructed the kids. 

When they pulled up to Steve's house, Billy immediately knew something was wrong. He frowned when he felt something nagging at the back of his mind.

“Billy what's the matter?” Max asked, feeling the heaviness in the air. Billy shook his head and got out of the car.

“Something's wrong,” Billy stated and walked towards the house. The kids got out and followed Billy, staying behind him. He opened the door and walked inside, when they were all in the entryway, Billy made a motion with his hand, “Stay here.”

He walked into the living room and saw Steve asleep on the couch. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the empty pill bottle on the table with the beer can. He fell to his knees in front of the couch and started to try and wake him up. Nothing.

“Shit! Someone call 911 NOW!” Billy shouted at the kids who couldn't see what was going on. Billy was concentrated on Steve's laboured breathing. Dustin came into the room a minute later.

“Mike is calling 911... why- HOLY SHIT! What the hell happened?” Dustin shrieked. Billy was too busy trying to rouse the unconscious teen to answer.

“Dustin, I'm sorry but you need to leave,” Billy ordered the kid, noticing that Steve's lips were turning a sickly blue, “ Shit! Dustin, you need to tell Mike to tell them to hurry up!”

Dustin got up and ran into the other room, leaving a terrified Billy. He took a deep breath to calm himself, freaking out wasn't going to help anything. The fear melted away slowly and something else took its place.

“You're not dying on me today, Harrington,” Billy growled with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your answer in the comments if you know the Harrington secret... it's not a hard solve.
> 
> I won't be able to write for the next week so have fun with this cliffhanger ;)


	6. Raison D'être

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! For this story, Steve never saw/met Eleven in season 2

Raison D'être  
(noun.) Purpose, a reason for existing.

\--------------------

Billy started tapping Steve's face to try to get him to wake up. Right when he was about to give up, Steve shifted slightly.

“Steve?” Billy asked, Steve opened his eyes slightly, eyebrows furrowed. Billy gave him the smallest hint of a smile. Steve looked green all of a sudden and Billy quickly dodged the sick that came from Steve. 

Billy ignored the foul-smelling stain on the carpet and got Steve up on his feet. He had heard somewhere that you weren't supposed to let people who overdosed sleep until they got to a hospital.

“He's awake,” Billy shouted to the kids in the other room. Dustin entered the room, this time with a girl he hadn't seen before. A look of recognition flashed in her eyes and Steve's eyes were locked on her. 

“'m I d'd?” Steve slurred, his eyes not leaving the newcomer. Billy didn't understand. Did he know her?

“Steve,” the girl said softly, approaching Steve and putting a hand on his face. Hopper burst into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. The room was dead silent as they looked into the other's eyes.

“Ry? M'st be d'd,” Steve decided, losing his battle with consciousness. Billy was even more confused at this point. Did he think this girl was his sister?

“Brother...” Billy heard the girl say softly. She smiled gently at him and Steve went limp, Hopper was there in an instant to lower Steve to the ground. The smile on the girl's quickly disappeared and turned into concern. They could hear the sirens in the distance.

“El, what the hell is going on?” Dustin asked the girl. It seemed that Hopper wanted an answer as well and was watching the girl expectantly.

“He's my brother,” El said with more confidence. There was no time for more of an explanation, paramedics were led into the room by Will and Lucas. Steve was loaded into the ambulance and whisked away to the hospital. The kids gathered into Billy's and Hopper's vehicles and followed the ambulance.

It was 20 minutes later that they sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Steve. They were all silent as there was so much information to be processed. Mike was the one to break the silence after an hour. Hopper explained to the 3 teens, who had been absent while calling 911, on the ride over what had happened.

“So, Steve is your brother, he thinks you died 10 years ago... what the hell did I miss?” Mike asked, the last part was mostly to himself. El nodded at the first bit of information.

“We were in the accident. I almost died but Papa brought me to the lab and helped me get better... then he started the experiments.” El told them quietly. She sounded ready to explain more but the doctor emerged from behind a set of doors.

“Steve Harrington?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer.


	7. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named after the mumford and sons song. Things are starting to look up for Steve. Finally some Billy/Steve

Billy, El, Hopper and Joyce (who had gotten there just a few minutes ago) got up quickly and swarmed the doctor, waiting expectantly for the doctor to tell them what was going on.

“How is he?” Hopper asked eagerly. The doctor looked at them with sad eyes.

“We had to pump the drugs out of his system. It was a close call. He almost succeeded with his plans. He's awake and asking for a 'Rylan'. We have him strapped down to prevent him from hurting himself again but we are hoping Rylan can help him.” The doctor told them. El raised her hand.

“I'm Rylan,” She told the doctor, who nodded hesitantly. Billy took a step forward, putting a hand on El's shoulder. Max watched him from her seat, confused at the gentleness of her stepbrother.

“I'm coming too,” he announced. The doctor looked like he was going to say no but gestured for them to follow him.

Billy and El were led to a room where Steve lay on a hospital bed, eyes open but slightly glazed over from the after effects of the drugs. His head turned to the doorway and his eyes lit up at the sight of his long lost sister.

“Rylan? I thought I was dreaming or something,” Steve murmured. Steve tried to lift his arms but noticed that they were bound to the railing. El made her way over to her brother, putting her hand on his cheek affectionately. Billy shifted uncomfortably in the corner when El undid Steve's restraints and they wrapped their arms around each other. 

Billy sat in a chair in the corner, slightly more comfortable. Steve held El tight to him, sobbing into her shoulder. Steve could feel a few of her tears as well. After 10 years he was finally reunited with someone he thought was dead and he was so overwhelmed with emotion that all he could do was cry. 

Billy got up and walked over when they were done, he put a gentle hand on Steve's leg.

“You okay, Harrington? You gave us all a heart attack. We didn't think you were going to make it.” Billy spouted off before he even knew what he was saying. Steve smiled softly at the abnormally concerned teen. 

“I'm fine, Hargrove. Be careful, someone might think you have a little crush on me,” Steve murmured, winking and acting as if he didn't just try to end his life. Steve saw Billy's face gained a slight tinge of red. “Holy shit, you do have a crush on me, don't you?”

Steve earned a nod from Billy, who had seated himself on the bed by Steve's torso, looking at the ground. El had momentarily excused herself, giving her older brother some privacy.

“So what if I do, this would never work out anyway, I mean-” Steve grabbed Billy's face and pressed his lips to the startled blond's. Billy quickly relaxed, moving their lips in sync as if they were made for each other. 

“Well, I'm glad to see you two finally made up,” Max said from the entryway, the rest of the kids were standing there with all sorts of gifts from the gift shop. Steve noticed Lucas and Mike hand a smug Will and Dustin what looked like 20 dollars. 

Despite the fact that they had just walked in on two guys kissing, they seemed oddly okay with it. Steve chuckled and kissed Billy again, gentler this time. El smiled from her spot that she took at the end of the bed.


	8. I Think We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trust that there will be light always waiting behind even the darkest of nights. No matter what, somehow we'll be okay. Don't be afraid."
> 
> -Sleeping at Last's 'Six'

After Billy and the kids assured the doctor that Steve wouldn't hurt himself and that they would be by his side 24/7, the doctor reluctantly released him two days later. 

“I can walk myself down to the car, thank you,” Steve protested. Billy stood there with a wheelchair, cursing at Steve internally. 

Over the past few days, Steve seemed to change... in a good way. The reunion with his little sister and the kiss with Billy sparked something in him. He seemed to be a totally different person, the smile that never reached his eyes before, now made his eyes sparkle with happiness. 

“I don't want you falling and not being able to get up like an old man, so get in the chair,” Billy pleaded with Steve. Steve sent him a playful glare.

“Make me,” Steve laughed, Billy smirked and let go of the wheelchair. He walked over to Steve and bent down next to his ear.

“Fine, if you don't sit in the chair I won't kiss you for a month,” Billy murmured in his ear. Steve immediately got up to go sit in the chair.

“Okay, keep your shirt on! Let's not make any horrible decisions here,” Steve reasoned, lowering himself into the chair. 

“You ready?” Billy asked, Steve could feel the smile against his ear.

“Onward noble steed!” Steve ordered, pointer finger in the air. Billy crouched down low and started running down the hallway, pushing Steve in the wheelchair. Both teens were laughing like maniacs. As they arrived at the front entrance, they saw El standing there, giving them a weird look. Steve and Billy just looked at each other and started laughing harder.

Steve and Billy had only been a couple for a few days but it had felt like they had known each other for years. It seemed like they had a mental connection that couldn't possibly be described. Billy had just known that something had happened to Steve that day, at the time he thought it was just paranoia but he could feel it now too. This time it was different, it was lighter.

Billy hooked an arm around Steve's waist and hoisted him up, helping him out to the vehicle. He sat Steve in the back seat and got in beside him, El hopping in last. Steve and Billy were now reduced to giggles.

“Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine,” Hopper stated monotonously from his spot behind the wheel. He was then silent as he put the car into drive and pulled away from the hospital. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered into Billy's ear. Billy smirked and leaned in.

“Ditto,” Billy replied, earning a playful shove from his boyfriend. Steve leaned in, giving Billy a soft kiss on the lips. Billy leaned in again.”I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys want to see more of Billy and Steve relationship or Steve and El's sibling relationship?  
> I used a quote from teen wolf and it makes me happy


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter explaining what will happen with El

“So... What exactly is going to happen?” Steve asked Hopper once they were at his cabin. The rugrats were at their own houses while they sorted this out. Billy and Steve sat together on the couch, Steve curled into Billy's side with the blond's arm around him.

“Well, since Jane is your blood relative, even though you aren't 18 yet, you still have the authority to become her guardian. We have some options. You can become her legal guardian by yourself. Or I can become both of your legal guardians. Don't worry, you wouldn't have to move out of your house in either circumstance.” Hopper explained. Steve turned to El who was sitting in front of them on the floor, leaning against the couch.

“I think you should decide, it's your life. We'll be okay with whatever you choose.” Steve told his little sister, running his fingers though her hair. 

“Can Hopper be our dad?” El asked Steve, craning her neck to look at him. To be honest, Steve was relieved. He didn't know if he could handle a teenager on his own.

“Yeah, as long as Hopper is for sure okay with it,” Steve told her, ruffling her curls. 

“I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it 100 percent,” Hopper told them. Steve's smile dimmed a bit as he frowned deeply.

“So what about my house?” Steve asked, wondering what was going to happen. Hopper chuckled.

“I was thinking it was time to sell the cabin. Do you mind if we move in?” Hopper asked, turning Steve's frown back into a smile.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Steve told him, pushing even further into Billy's side. Ever since he and Billy kissed, he had clung to him like a sloth. 

“Now that we have everything sorted out, I think you should go home and get some sleep. We have a long few days ahead of us and you start school again soon,” Hopper told them. Billy nodded and helped Steve up, since the overdose, he had lost some of his coordination. His sister hugged him as he headed out. 

Billy drove himself and Steve to the Harrington house. He helped Steve inside and up the stairs, finally dropping him into his bed. Billy pulled the covers over the fluffy haired teen. 

“I love you, Bee,” Steve told Billy. He paused in the doorway on the way out. 

“I love you too, Stevie,” Billy told him and went home to face his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I continue to call her? Jane, El or Rylan?


	10. You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the Boyce Avenue cover of Pink's 'Perfect' while writing the ending of this chapter. I feel like that is Billy and Steve's song for this story.

Steve was asleep before he hit the pillow. Buried memories turned into a nightmare and resurfaced.

“Steve...” Steve heard a voice say distantly. “Steve!”

His eyes snapped open. It was pitch black and he heard soft sobs. There was a sudden flash of light and he could suddenly see everything that was around him. It was the day of the accident. He could see his younger self, crying over his sister's body.

“You did this, Stevie boy.” A rough gurgling voice had Steve's gaze traveling somewhere else. He turned around, not wanting to see the accident again. He saw his father and mother standing behind him. His father had a large hole in his throat that was seeping blood and a dent in his head that caused blood to stream down the side of his face. His mother stood there, her neck was at an unnatural angle and had a bone sticking out of it, blood soaked the front of her blouse, leaving a sickeningly thick metallic smell in the air.

Steve tried to scream for help but nothing came out. His father suddenly had his hand around Steve's throat, cutting off his air.

“This is all your fault, you little bitch. You killed us all, including your sister. You killed your own sister, Stevie.” His father gurgled in his ear. 

“She's not dead,” Steve managed to gasp out. His father released his throat and he collapsed, chest heaving, drawing in much needed air. The relief didn't last long, there was a searing pain in his stomach and he screamed in agony as his father drove a massive shard of glass into his abdomen. 

“This is how she felt as she died, you killed her.”

“Stop.”

“You're such a failure that you couldn't even succeed in killing yourself!”

“Shut up!”

“You should've died in that accident, you ungrateful little shit!”

“Please shut up!” At this point Steve was begging on his knees, covering his ears, eyes squeezed shut, blood spilled from his stomach.

“We should have lived, your sister should have lived. You should have died. The world would be so much better without you.” As much as Steve wanted to drown out the words of his father, nothing helped. He could hear them anyway.

“STOP IT!” Steve screamed as he bolted upright in his bed. He briefly glimpsed Billy, Hopper and El at the end of his bed. Billy was sporting a dark black eye and a few cuts on his face. Billy, who had previously been talking to Hopper, was startled by his shout and was at Steve's side in an instant. The brunet was sobbing his heart out. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve's smaller frame.

“Steve? What's wrong babe?” Billy asked gently. Steve just sobbed harder. It took a while before Billy could decipher what the clearly traumatized boy was trying to say.

“Please make it stop! I just want it to stop! It hurts too much, Bee!” Steve sobbed. Billy just held him tighter, rocking him gently.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Billy asked gently, trying to be as soothing as possible.

“It's my fault! It's all my fault!” Steve cried into Billy's shoulder, clenching the front of the blond's shirt in his hands tightly. “Why am I alive? I should've died! They should've lived! I'm just a screwup! I just fuck up everything I touch!” 

Billy continued to hold Steve, letting him cry. Inside, Billy was furious at Steve's parents. If they were still alive, Billy would've killed them himself.

“I wish I had the magic cure to make it stop. I wish I could turn back time and stop all the hurt you endured. It's not your fault, baby. I know you may not believe me but trust me when I say it. It's not your fault! You and your sister are alive because you were both too important for the world to lose. Your hearts kept on giving love even if you didn't receive any in return. You're not a screwup, far from it. You're perfect to me,” Billy told Steve softly. Steve's words turned back into sobs, Billy slowly laid them down. Hopper and El had left the room to give the boys some space. 

Billy laid a gentle kiss to Steve's temple, holding the quaking body in his arms, never wanting to let go. He just wanted Steve's hurting to stop and it killed him inside to know that he couldn't go back in time and stop it. 

“You're fucking perfect to me.”


	11. What Really Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out something that could change his and his sister's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Enjoy!

“Steve, are you okay?” Billy asked a while after Steve stopped crying. Steve looked up, burst blood vessels all around his eyes from the sobbing.

“I don't know,” He replied honestly, keeping eye contact.

“It's going to be okay, Stevie, I can feel it,” Billy told Steve and went back to snuggling him.

It was later that morning that Steve and Billy went to the main floor of the Harrington Residence to see Hopper pacing the living room. 

“What's up, Hop?” Billy asked, putting an arm around Steve's shoulders. Hopper stopped pacing, glanced at El, who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons, then looked back at the two.

“I just had a breakthrough on an old case,” Hopper told them. Billy sighed.

“Spit it out! We're getting old and grey here!” Billy exclaimed. 

“Steve, it wasn't an accident that the car crash happened,” Hopper breathed out. Steve went pale.

“What?” The brunet questioned quietly, feeling weak in the knees. Hopper looked Steve in the eyes.

“I looked at the accident report, things didn't add up so I called your Aunt Becky. She gave me some details that weren't on the report. According to her, your mother called her a few weeks before saying that Brenner was close to finding Rylan. She told me your mother knew what was going to happen so she and your father made you think they hated you so you wouldn't be sad when they were gone. Steve, she was trying to escape Brenner and save both of you.” Steve's head swam, overwhelmed with this new information. 

Things finally clicked in Steve's mind. Before that, they had been a loving and caring family, then it seemed like they just turned on him one day.

“Steve, she also told me something else,” Hopper told him, Billy and Steve looked at the chief expectantly.

“What is it!” Billy exclaimed, saying what both teens were thinking.

“Your mother is still alive.”

Steve's vision went black and he fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, you hooligans. And remember...   
> No running in my lobby.


	12. How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this more of a filler chapter, don't worry, the next one will be longer

Steve opened his eyes to see Billy and Hopper hovering over him, concerned looks on their faces. The memories came rushing back, the news that changed his and his sister's entire lives. Steve frowned and looked up at Hopper from where he lay on the... couch?

“How is this even possible? Her neck was fucking snapped! You don't just come back from that shit, right?” Steve rambled on, still trying to wrap his mind around it. Billy sat down on the couch and shifted so Steve's head was in his lap.

“Steve has a point Hop,” Billy pointed out, even Jane nodded from the couch.

“I knew you wouldn't believe me so... I'm taking you all down to Becky's place, your mom's living with her,” Hopper told him and Steve's jaw dropped for a minute, then his eyes turned to Billy.

“Billy too?” He asked, Hopper nodded.

“I said all of you, didn't I?”


	13. What Really Happened to Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with school

It was a long drive the next morning to Becky's house in the middle of nowhere. Hopper smiled as he looked in the rearview when they pulled into the driveway. The three kids were asleep, Steve with his head on Billy's shoulder and El tucked into Steve's side with his arm around her. 

“Rise and shine kiddos!” Hopper announced as he turned off the truck. Steve opened his eyes slowly and poked his boyfriend. Billy awoke with a startled snort, causing a laugh to emerge from Steve. Hopper noticed a blonde woman emerging from the house in a flowery dress.

“It's about time you got here!” Becky announced as Hopper opened the door. Hopper stepped out and gave the woman a kind smile. Billy and El squeezed out of the car, followed by Steve. 

El ran at their aunt and wrapped her arms around her in a giant bear hug. Billy stepped up when El released the woman.

“Billy Hargrove, Steve's boyfriend,” Billy introduced himself, holding out his hand. The woman shook his hand, still smiling brightly. 

“Becky Ives, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Steve wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. He was furious and overjoyed at the same time. Becky's eyes fell on Steve and her smile turned sympathetic, tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Steve...” Becky whispered just loud enough for Steve to hear her. She watched as an arsenal of emotions crossed her nephew's face. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Hopper guiding Billy and El into the house.

“Where the fuck have you been these past 10 years? You just up and disappeared, I had no one!” Steve shouted. Becky stayed silent for a minute.

“I'm sorry, I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?” Becky admitted quietly, causing Steve's face to turn even redder than before. 

“Yeah, I would fucking think so!” Steve hissed. Becky shuffled and sat down on her front steps, motioning for Steve to sit down next to her, Steve reluctantly obliged.

“I had to protect you.” Becky started.

“Why-” She cut her nephew off, holding up a hand to silence him.

“When your mother was pregnant with you, your parents agreed to having some tests done at the Hawkins Lab by Dr. Brenner. As you know from Jane, they were working on creating humans with special abilities. You were subject number 001, they injected you with chemicals before you were even born. So many chemicals were injected that when you were born they had a theory that you would be the most powerful out of all the test subjects.” Becky paused glancing at Steve who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

“Then why don't I have any powers now? Couldn't they have just recreated the chemical mix they gave me?” Steve asked. Becky gave him a look.

“Your powers didn't show until you were older, your parents put you on what you thought was Valium but it was just a suppressant for your powers. As to the recreation of the mixture... your mother stole the notes containing anything that had to do with what they did to you on the day that they died, they went up in flames in the crash,” Becky told Steve who just sat there, pale-faced.

“How did he not find me?” He asked. Becky patted his knee gently.

“I paid off all the people who knew about you. They stayed quiet after the crash. It was harder to pay off social services but I had assured them that I would continue paying for the house from your parents' bank account and that I would have someone drop by once a month to make sure the fridge was stocked.” Becky explained. Something clicked inside Steve's mind... whenever he was sick and couldn't go shopping himself, he would find that the fridge would have a bit more food than usual. He had just thought that he hadn't noticed the food there before.

Steve sat there, processing information as Becky went back into the house, understanding that he needed some time.


End file.
